Avatar of the Gods
by berzerker rage 101
Summary: A Challenge. Read inside to find out
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. This is me again. Sorry for not updating for nearly three months, but I'm doing everything I can because of work.

This is a new story I'm planning to do and also a challenge for anyone who is interested.

CHALLENGE:

Kushina gave birth to triplets, one of them is Naruto and two were girls. When Tobi and Minato did their roles (only both Minato and Kushina live- how? That's up to you), the combined Killing Intent of both the Kyuubi and the Shinigami King practically destroyed Baby Naruto's ability to create chakra by combining both physical and spiritual energy, but because of this both energies can grow larger to beyond Kage level due to not hindering each other. What could these energies be? It's up to you. But in all technicalities he has no chakra period which makes him an odd thing in a ninja village.

Now when both Minato and Kushina discovered this via Tsunade and Jiraiya and because of an accident that involves the Naruto's sister and the Kyuubi; they decided to put him in an orphanage with an S-rank secret of not telling the younger generation of their connection to him with death as a punishment. The owner of the orphanage was very close to Naruto, but he/she died either by natural cause or something else (again up to you).

The death caused Naruto to run away to the forest of death. The gods who saw all of this took pity on him and got some of the mightiest warriors' abilities and gave it to Naruto, who has no chakra but still can use these abilities due to high physical and spiritual energy. Due to Naruto's sudden disappearance minato and Kushina sent a search team for him. They found him and put him in the academy to put a closer eye on him since he was still their son, even if he has no chakra but his skills in Taijutsu and, if you want, kenjutsu is on par with a low jounin. And the rest is for your pleasure.

Oh yeah here is one more thing:

Due to not having a male heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clan, the council is using Sasuke to gain their wealth by marrying Minato and Kushina's girls, but when Naruto showed the abilities he got from the gods and slowly is gaining clan rights or getting closer to the Namikaze and Uzumaki family, the council and Sasuke feels threatened and will try to remove Naruto from the equation.

RULES:

Bashing- Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Council, Elders. You can bash Minato if you want but NEVER Kushina

Harem- How many? No limits. You hear me? NO LIMITS

Dark, cold, silent, BADASS Naruto who is at home in the Forest of Death who is slowly opening his heart.

Kyuubi can communicate to both sisters, up to you again on how

The abilities he has must be an origin from anime, cartoons, movies, mangas, etc.

That's it. If you want to take the challenge, review or PM me.

VA101 Sign out


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Viscious aggression 101


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone I got good news and bad news.

Good news, I'm not giving up ff and I never will

Bad news I'm going to Adult so I can write stories w/out the threat of my stories being removed. My new pen name is viscious_aggresion_101


End file.
